


Leave It Alone

by lovingme_lovingyeun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingme_lovingyeun/pseuds/lovingme_lovingyeun
Summary: After Sam convinces Dean to start believing in them and to find another way out, Dean has something Cas needs to know.





	Leave It Alone

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything, so please be nice if anyone actually reads this. It's short, so I may continue it if people enjoy it? Also, I've never written M/M, let alone Destiel so here goes nothing...

Sam, Cas and I arrive back at the bunker, we’re exhausted it's been a long day filled with an array of emotions. Sam leaves for bed without so much as a grunt. I collapse into a chair, and Cas leans against one of the bunker’s walls. I wait for him to break the silence with his usual two cents. I fetch a beer and crack it open, the silence is filling the room and it's becoming awkward. The silence breaks for a moment as Cas takes a sharp intake of breath. 'Uh-oh, here we go...' I think. ‘Here comes his opinion.’  
"I can't believe you weren't even going to offer me so much as a goodbye, Dean," Cas says suddenly. "Cas... I-" I try to speak, but Cas interrupts me quickly. "Don't. Bother." Cas lifts himself off the wall and takes to his own room, leaving me to contemplate the day alone. I take a long draft of my beer, it's not enough to numb the dull ache in my head. My vision is a constant blur as Michael attempts to knock down the door in my subconscious. I take a sleeping pill with a draught of my beer and decide to sleep off this horrible day. 

In the morning, Sam decides to go for a food run and leaves scribbled note on the counter. 'Going out for food. Will get pie. Be back soon.' I swiftly check Cas' room but he's not in there. I decide against checking the whole bunker for him. He clearly doesn't want to be found, wherever he is. I go back into the kitchen to find Cas sat at the kitchen table when I enter the kitchen Cas doesn't so much as bother to look up at me. "Sam's gone out for food. Do you want me to ask him to get you anything?” I ask. Cas shakes his head slightly and begins to drink a couple of orange juice. "Cas, buddy, listen-" I start. Cas shakes his head more vigorously this time and sighs. "No, Dean. After everything, I've done for you. After every time I've put my life on the line for you. For both of you. And I don't even get a goodbye? You made this big plan without even running it past me. You sealed your fate, you don't get to try and explain yourself now." God, this is going to be more difficult than I thought. “I’m sorry, man. You know how I hate goodbyes. I've done them so many times over..." I reply. Cas aggressively shifts his chair out from underneath the table and stalks out the kitchen. I suddenly get up to follow him and grab his arm. "Stop for a second, please. Just let me explain. Cas looks me in the eyes. Ocean eyes gnawing into my very soul. All the words I’d love to tell him, while looking into those beautiful eyes. I expect him to refuse to listen again and stalk off. But surprisingly, he doesn’t. He cocks his head waiting for me to continue. “Christ--“ I hesitate, not really wanting to go on, but I know he needs answers. “I knew I couldn’t tell you because you’d give me a reason to stay, Cas. I knew that after everything we’d been through, everything I’d put you through that this would be my final goodbye.” Cas looks deeply into my eyes as if I’m crazy. Sweet, he thinks I’m a weirdo. But I have to tell him, it’s been so long. I’m aching to tell him the truth, the things I’ve thought and the overwhelming feelings that consumed me for years. “But, it’s not my final goodbye, Cas. That’s why I have to tell you-“ I gulp, taking a shaky intake of breath. “Tell you that… tell you that I don’t need you, Cas.” Cas cocks his head again in a mix of confusion and hurt, his eyes grow darker and illegible. “That, actually… I want you.”


End file.
